Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-188985 discloses a game in which the operation timing is instructed to a player and the game operating skill (game skill) of the player is evaluated in accordance with the time difference between the instructed operation time and the actual operation time. There is a game that advances by consuming game value, for example, credits held by the player, and that pays out game value to the player in accordance with the game results.
In a game machine that increases and decreases the game value in this manner, it is difficult to make the game results reflect game skill. For example, if the game skill is reflected in the game results, a player with a low skill level will consume game value more quickly as the game advances than a player with a high skill level, and it can be imagined that a player with a low skill level will avoid playing the game.